nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoda
|death=4 ABY (39) , Dagobah |species=Yoda's species |gender=Male |height=0.66 meters |hair=Brown (later White) |eyes=Green |skin=Green |era=*Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era |affiliation=*Jedi Order *Galactic Republic |masters=*N'Kata Del Gormo *Qui-Gon Jinn |apprentices=*Dooku *Cin Drallig *Ikrit *Rahm Kota *Tyvokka *Kit Fisto *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Oppo Rancisis *Luke Skywalker *Most Jedi as Younglings }} '''Yoda' was one of the most renowned and powerful Jedi Masters in galactic history, who was known for his legendary wisdom, mastery of the Force and skills in lightsaber combat. Yoda served as a member of the Jedi High Council in the last centuries of the Galactic Republic and reigned as Grand Master of the Jedi Order before, during and after the devastating Clone Wars. Following the Battle of Geonosis Yoda held the title of Master of the Order in addition to that of Grand Master. In his centuries of service to the galaxy and the Force, Grand Master Yoda had a hand in the training of near to all the Jedi in the Order, including such luminaries as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Oppo Rancisis; all of which would come to serve on the Jedi Council along with him. Though Yoda was, arguably, the most highly Force-attuned member of the Order, he was not flawless. It was partially due to his failure to recognize that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was actually responsible for the outbreak of the Clone Wars, and was in fact the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, that the Republic was overthrown and the Jedi Order decimated. The Grand Master was among the few Jedi to survive Emperor Palpatine's Great Jedi Purge, after the beginning of which, he went into exile on the swamp planet of Dagobah. Later, before becoming one with the Force in 4 ABY, the exiled Jedi Master was responsible for the instruction of Luke Skywalker who would use Yoda's training as a basis for the creation of a New Jedi Order, after defeating the Sith. Following his death, Master Yoda retained his identity within the Force and was revered as among the most legendary Jedi Master's of all time by Skywalker's reconstituted Order. Biography Standing at about 66cm tall, Yoda was a male member of a mysterious species, details of which he did not reveal. Yoda served as a member of the Jedi Order for centuries, eventually gaining a seat on the Jedi High Council, before reigning as the Grand Master of the Jedi. He had exceptional skills in lightsaber combat, most commonly employing whirling and acrobatic Form IV techniques. However, Yoda was a master of all but the VII forms of lightsaber combat and was considered by many as the Swordmaster. Though arguably the Order's greatest master of the Force and most skilled warrior, Yoda believed most firmly in the importance of instructing younger generations and never missed an opportunity to ensure his students learn from their experiences. At heart, the diminutive Jedi Master was a teacher; indeed, he instructed near to all the Jedi in the order, to some extent, during his reign as Grand Master.Yoda: Dark Rendezvous Republic (896 BBY—33 BBY) Gormo.]] Jedi training Details about Yoda's past are scarce, but some events in his history have been established. Born on a remote planet, Yoda originally did not know that he was Force-sensitive at all. He left his home planet with a Human friend, who also did not know he was Force-sensitive, on an old, barely space worthy ship en route to the Core Worlds to seek employment. However, long before they could reach their destination, the ship was struck by an asteroid, causing it to become severely disabled beyond their abilities to repair. They spent several days drifting dead in space during which time both their life support systems and rations came close to being exhausted, and there was still no response to their distress signal. It seemed like they would soon meet their deaths until their sensors picked up a star system not too far away. They had just enough power to make it there, and did so before crash landing on a swampy planet covered with a dense fog. They spent a few days there before being found by a strange being: Hysalrian Jedi Master N'Kata Del Gormo, who revealed to them both that they were Force-sensitive. Master Gormo took them to his home where he trained them in the ways of the Force and, not long after their training was complete, a Galactic Republic starship picked up their distress signal and rescued the two friends, who were now Jedi themselves. It is possible that this "rescue" was in fact planned by Master Gormo, as the timing would seem to fit a bit too nicely, but this has never been confirmed. Jedi Master By 796 BBY, Yoda had been granted the title of Jedi Master and had begun the training of his first student, who would be one of the many Padawans Yoda would train over the long centuries of his life. Later, Yoda was one of the Jedi Masters who led the mobile academy aboard the starship Chu'unthor, which was constructed circa 500 BBY. After crash-landing on the planet of Dathomir one hundred years later, Yoda and the other Jedi fought with the famed Witches of Dathomir. Coming to a stalemate, he agreed to leave the ship's data tapes although left no means of reading them. The tapes were bestowed to Rell of the Singing Mountain Clan for safekeeping until such a time, Yoda foresaw, when a Jedi would come to save the planet from darkness and the information could safely be shared with the Witches. , and Qui-Gon Jinn.|thumb|right|250px]] This did not happen until around 8 ABY, when Yoda's final student would find his way to Dathomir, fulfilling his Master's prophecy.The Courtship of Princess Leia In 482 BBY, Yoda traveled to Kushibah in search of a new Padawan. There among the diminutive Kushiban, the Jedi Master discovered young Ikrit, who proved strong in the Force, and took him to be trained as a Jedi. By around 400 BBY, when Beldorion left the Jedi Order, Yoda could be considered one of the greatest Masters in Jedi history, comparable with Nomi Sunrider or Thon, both of whom had lived more than 3,500 years earlier.Planet of Twilight, p. 187. By 200 BBY, Yoda, along with other great Jedi Masters of the age, discovered that the shape of the Force had begun to flux, becoming murky and uncertain. Studying the perplexing mystery in silent meditation, the Jedi High Council, of which Yoda was now a senior member, was unanimous—the power of the dark side was growing. While the Council and the other Jedi believed this indicated the growing power of the Sith or other dark-siders, Yoda put forth the possibility that the darkening of the Force might suggest the imminent approach of the Chosen One, who prophecy said would bring balance to the Force. In opposition to this theory, several of the younger Jedi disputed Yoda's findings, and formed a breakaway sect—the Potentium. Their heresy was not welcomed by the Council, and Yoda led the campaign to expel them from the order in 130 BBY. Circa 171 BBY, Yoda traveled to Ord Cestus and saved the native X'Ting from disaster. They honored Yoda by building a giant statue of him, at least 70 meters tall, inside the X'Ting Hall Of Heroes.The Hive In 102 BBY an infant by the name of Dooku, heir to the title of Count on the planet of Serenno, was discovered by the Jedi and willingly given to the Order by his parents. When Dooku reached the appropriate age, he was taken as a Padawan by Council member Thame Cerulian, however, even though he studied under Cerulian, Yoda took a particular interest in the young Dooku and was frequently his adviser and confidant. The Jedi Master, however, was equally quick to point out Dooku's flaws when necessary. Yoda assisted quite closely in Dooku's lightsaber training as a Padawan, and building from this foundation, Dooku became an accomplished duelist with the weapon. In Dooku's later years, only Yoda and senior Council member Mace Windu, were considered equal to his skill with a lightsaber. Later, Yoda also served as the lightsaber instructor of Cin Drallig, who would become the Battlemaster of the Jedi Temple. Yinchorri Uprising (33 BBY) Early engagements In 33 BBY, the Jedi Council received a transmission sent four standard days earlier informing them of an attack on Mayvitch 7 instigated by the Yinchorri. After news of this reached Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum, he asked Mace Windu to send Jedi to negotiate with the Yinchorri. However, the aggressive Yinchorri murdered the two Jedi sent to negotiate and sent their mutilated bodies to Valorum's Coruscant doorstep as a warning.Jedi Council: Acts of War Following this, the Council created a Jedi strike team of twelve, including senior Councilor Mace Windu, to the Yinchorri system. Reports of the Jedi's engagement with Yinchorri forces that reached Yoda and the Council proved confusing and contradictory, whilst the diminutive Jedi Master sensed danger coming towards him in the Force. Yoda's danger sense proved accurate when the Yinchorri launched a raid on the Jedi Temple. Raid on the Temple The Yinchorri task force found that all the Jedi sleeping quarters were empty. The troops then entered a chamber where they were met by several armed Jedi, including Yoda. In the end, almost all the Yinchorri were killed while only two Jedi died: Jude Rozess and Tieren Nie-Tan. Yoda interrogated the last remaining Yinchorri and asked him the location of the Yinchorri high command. The soldier responded to the Jedi Master by telling him that he did not know since he was only an ordinary soldier. Yoda then turned to converse with Soon Bayts, a Jedi Knight who brought word from Adi Gallia and Eeth Koth that the high command was not on Yitheeth and that they were heading to Yibikkoror to help Plo Koon and Micah Giiett. These distractions gave the Yinchorri in the Temple enough time to grab his weapon and attempt to shoot the Jedi Master. Yoda, however, used the Force to throw him against a wall, presumably killing him. The Jedi then came to the conclusion that the Yinchorri were misguided rather than bloodthirsty and that the attack may have been the work of an unknown party, rather than the Yinchorri themselves. Endgame Following the unsuccessful raid on the Jedi Temple, the Jedi strike team continued to engage the Yinchorri, whilst Yoda remained on Coruscant. Master Windu eventually reported to Yoda, informing him that the strike team had discovered the location of the Yinchorri's high command, thanks to Master Yaddle's knowledge of the Jedi holocrons. The Jedi led an attack on the world, whilst four navy attack groups authorized by the Senate arrived to help them, concluding the uprising. Invasion of Naboo (32 BBY) In 32 BBY, the Galactic Senate passed legislation that called for the taxation of trade routes to outlying systems, in an attempt to weaken the ever-expanding Trade Federation, which had grown increasingly powerful; to the point that it had its own Senate delegation and easily 'persuaded' Republic weapons inspectors to overlook the arming of the Federation's shipment vessels into lethal battleships.Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' ).]] As such, the Federation created an invasion force of battle droids, in addition to their growing fleet of warships, and in protest of the Senate's legislation, blockaded the small world of Naboo. Queen Amidala of Naboo implored the help of the Republic, and as such, Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum asked Yoda and the Council to send Jedi to negotiate with the Trade Federation, as ambassadors of the Republic. The Council sent Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi, to negotiate with the leadership of the Trade Federation. However, upon the arrival of the Jedi, the Federation attempted to assassinate them and began invading Naboo; the Jedi were able to escape their would be killers and rescue the Queen of Naboo, Amidala. Upon returning to Coruscant, Qui-Gon Jinn brought a young Anakin Skywalker to the Jedi Council, requesting to train him once Obi-Wan Kenobi had completed the trials necessary to become a Jedi Knight, as Jedi could only have one apprentice at a time. Yoda, as the teacher of many of those on the Council, and its most venerable and respected member, played a key role in that body's initial decision to deny the request. Yoda believed that the boy was clearly affected by his years as a slave and that he still clung too tightly to the memory of his mother to be trained safely. The boy's future, Yoda thought, was clouded. Qui-Gon however, continued to insist that Skywalker was the Chosen One, who would bring balance to the Force. Return of the Sith In addition to this supposed Chosen One, Qui-Gon brought news of the return of the Sith; while he and the Queen's entourage had been preparing to depart the planet of Tatooine after having their damaged ship repaired, what appeared to be a Sith Lord confronted the Jedi Master in a lightsaber duel. After finding the Senate unresponsive to her pleas for aid, Queen Amidala demanded a vote of no confidence in Supreme Chancellor Valorum's leadership, before returning to Naboo, where she successfully lead a revolt against the occupation of the Trade Federation. During this battle, Qui-Gon's mysterious attacker reappeared, and successfully murdered him, though the attacker in turn died at the hand of Obi-Wan Kenobi. It became obvious to Yoda and others on the Council that the Sith had indeed returned, however, it was not clear whether the attacker who died at Kenobi's hand was the Sith Master or apprentice. Following Amidala's call for a vote of no confidence in Valorum's leadership of the Senate, Naboo's own Senator, Palpatine, was elected the new Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. In addition, the Council against Yoda's wishes, granted Obi-Wan, now a Jedi Knight, permission to train Anakin Skywalker as a Jedi. Mission to Mawan (26 BBY) Six years after the events at Naboo, Yoda went on a negotiation mission to Mawan with Obi-Wan, Anakin and Yaddle. Their goal was to settle a devastating civil war between three crime gangs. These gangs, led by Decca the Hutt, Feena Shaan, and Striker, caused the remainder of the population to take refuge underground. Unbeknownst to them, the chaotic planet was a trap set for the Jedi by Striker, really Granta Omega, son of Xanatos, in disguise. After kidnapping Anakin, he released a fatal chemical weapon that killed Yaddle when she absorbed it through the Force. However, through her sacrifice, she saved the city of Naatan. The weapon was intended by its vengeful maker to kill Anakin and Obi-Wan, but it failed because of what Yaddle had done. Anakin and Obi-Wan managed to bring peace to Mawan, but Anakin still felt responsible for the death of the Jedi High Council member. Yoda, despite the loss of Yaddle, still managed to convince Decca to leave the planet by "suggesting" that a Jedi outpost could be built on the planet, which was more than enough to make the criminal flee.Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap Separatist Crisis (24 BBY—22 BBY) Spurred by the failure of the Senate to even vote on the Financial Reform Act, many planets, systems and corporations began to withdraw from the Republic. In addition, and particularly troubling for the Jedi, especially Yoda, the disillusioned former Jedi Count Dooku, who had once studied under Yoda, was the leading voice among these Separatists.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Attempts on Senator Amidala The growing threat prompted members of the Senate to call for a Military Creation Act, which would allow Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to create an army for the Republic. The leader of the opposition against this act was Senator Padmé Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo. When the time to vote on the act arrived, and Amidala arrived on Coruscant, an attempt was made upon her life, though she survived. The Jedi Council, disturbed by this, had Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, placed in charge of the Senator's safety. Following a second attempt on the life of Amidala, Kenobi and Skywalker captured the bounty hunter responsible; only to have her killed by a second bounty hunter, through the use of a toxic dart, during her interrogation. The Council had Kenobi trace the second bounty hunter, while Skywalker was to accompany Amidala to the safety of her homeworld. Yoda himself helped Kenobi in discovering the mystery behind the missing planet Kamino, where the Jedi Knight had traced the origins of the toxic dart; it was Yoda's belief that certain files had been deleted from the Jedi Archives for an unknown purpose. Even more disturbing, only a Jedi would be capable of erasing the files. Clone army Upon making his way to Kamino, Obi-Wan Kenobi discovered that a massive army of clones was being created; apparently, on the orders of the late Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. Kenobi reported this to Masters Mace Windu and Yoda, the senior members of the Council, who had had no knowledge of a clone army. Obi-Wan felt certain that the template of the clone army, a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, was the same bounty hunter who had been involved in the attempts on Senator Amidala's life. Kenobi traced Fett to Geonosis, only to be captured during his report; which detailed his discovery that Count Dooku had formed an alliance of powerful corporations into a Confederacy of Independent Systems. This caused the Senate to grant the Chancellor emergency powers, with which he authorized the Grand Army of the Republic, while Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker attempted to rescue Kenobi, only to be captured themselves. In response, Master Windu formed a strike team to extract the captured trio, while Yoda went to Kamino in an attempt to discover the truth of the clone army, and to bring some of those troops also to Geonosis. Clone Wars (22 BBY—19 BBY) Battle of Geonosis , Count Dooku, on Geonosis.]] Windu and the Jedi were confronted by a huge droid army under the command of Count Dooku, with only a handful surviving, when, with the rank of General, Yoda arrived with a contingent of the new clone army. Yoda commanded the forces of the Republic, before feeling a disturbance in the Force. Master Yoda arrived in a hangar to confront Dooku, after he had grievously wounded Skywalker and Kenobi. After deflecting Dooku's Force powers, among which was Force Lightning, Yoda realized that Dooku had turned to the dark side of the Force, becoming a Sith Lord. A lightsaber duel began between the two and Yoda almost managed to defeat Dooku, however the Sith Lord used the Force to drop a pillar over Obi-Wan and Anakin. Yoda had to concentrate on stopping the massive construction from crushing the two Jedi, time in which Dooku made his escape. Though the Republic won the Battle of Geonosis under the direction of High General Yoda, many Jedi were killed. More importantly, the one thousand year peace that had existed since the Seventh Battle of Ruusan had ended. Yoda sensed that the Clone Wars would be a long and tumultuous period for both the Republic and the Jedi Order itself, and indeed they were, shaking the galaxy to its very core. During the Clone Wars, Yoda, along with many other Jedi Masters, was forced to become a general fighting in various battles for the Republic on worlds across the galaxy.Star Wars: Clone Wars Frontline warrior Shortly after the beginning of the war, Yoda took the title of Master of the Order from Mace Windu. Early in the conflict, Yoda saw front line action at the Battle of Axion, leading clone troopers into battle atop his kybuck steed. On that contested world, he saved the life of Commander Brolis, and in the process defeated a Hailfire droid in single combat.Duel Around the time of the Battle of Muunilinst, Yoda came to the rescue of Jedi, Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee, with the help of Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo after the Crystal Caves on Ilum were destroyed by chameleon droids. Yoda sensed Unduli and Offee's peril through the Force, and during his rescue mission destroyed dozens of chameleon droids, before rescuing the pair. On Ilum, Yoda learned that Dooku's treachery ran deeper than he had believed, for the former Jedi Master had ordered the attack on the crystal temple. Yoda had lost his former Padawan to the dark side before the war began, but during the conflict, Yoda lost another good friend. King Alaric of Thustra was planning to secede his homeworld to the Confederacy, although he intended to rejoin the Republic when the corruption he had witnessed was gone. Yoda traveled to Thustra to speak with Alaric, but his old friend was resolute, and eventually, his world became embroiled in battle. Unwilling to face the state of his world, Alaric drew a blaster on Yoda, knowing his friend would be forced to defend himself. Left with no choice, Yoda deflected the bolt into the body of the King. Yoda lamented the fall of his friend, but more worrying was how even he had been forced to draw his blade in battle, and feared he would have to draw it again in many battles to come.Jedi: Yoda When the Republic was contacted by crime lord Jabba the Hutt, in regards to his missing son, Rotta, and offered the Republic use of Hutt hyperspace lanes, should the Republic rescue the missing Huttlet, it became apparent that the only Jedi the Order could spare for the mission were Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. However, the two were embroiled in an on going conflict on Christophsis, and communications were impossible. As such, Yoda sent a youngling, Ahsoka Tano, to inform the pair of their new mission; and in addition, assigned her as Skywalker's Padawan. The trio eventually succeeded in rescuing Jabba's son, allowing the Republic to make use of unknown Hutt hyperspace lanes, an advantage the Confederacy did not have.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film Rugosa A short time later, Yoda went on a diplomatic mission to Rugosa, to meet with Toydarian King Katuunko, so as to negotiate the terms of which the king would commit his strategic system to the Republic. Unfortunately, the Separatists also journeyed to Rugosa, ambushing Yoda's vessel, forcing him and three clones, Lt. Thire, Jek, and Rys, to drop down to the moon in an escape pod. The group managed to get into contact with Katuunko, who was simultaneously approached by Asajj Ventress, who hoped to convince the king that the Jedi were incapable of protecting his system. The Dark Jedi and the Grand Master settled on a bet; should Yoda defeat a contingent of Ventress' best droids, Toydaria would commit to the Republic, but should he be killed or captured, the planet would join the Confederacy. Yoda accepted the challenge and promised to get to the rendezvous by sundown. During his battle with Ventress' droids, he showed the clones that everything is not just about size or numbers, but about the mind. He defeated Ventress' forces and arrived at the rendezvous just in time to prevent her assassination attempt on Katuunko, disarming her. After she escaped, Katuunko committed Toydaria to the Republic. The Malevolence After the appearance of a mysterious Separatist super weapon, that had ambushed several Republic fleets and left no survivors, Yoda and the Council sent one among its number, Jedi Master Plo Koon, to track down the unknown threat. After Master Koon discovered the weapon, he contacted the Jedi general in the closest system to him, Anakin Skywalker. However, during the transmission, Koon's communication systems were jammed and the Republic lost contact with his fleet. Masters Yoda, Windu and Kenobi, in conjunction with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, agreed that sending a task force to search for survivors of the latest attack would prove risky; however, Skywalker disobeyed their orders, and through his Padawan Ahsoka Tano's unique connection through the Force to Master Koon, rescued the stranded Jedi Master and his few remaining troops. With Master Koon alive to report on the nature of the Separatist weapon, it was revealed to the Republic that the Separatists had acquired giant ion cannons capable of disabling any fleet. Fortunately, a plan devised and instigated by Skywalker proved able to destroy the Malevolence's primary weapon, and later, during a mission to rescue the captive Senator Amidala of Naboo, the giant warship was rigged to pilot itself into a nearby moon, destroying it, and freeing the Republic from the danger it represented. Gunray's capture A short time later, Senator Amidala successfully captured important Separatist leader Nute Gunray on Rodia. As such, the Council sent Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and Padawan Ahsoka Tano to escort the viceroy to Coruscant where he would face trial for war crimes. Whilst guarding the viceroy, Master Unduli was to interrogate him; in the hopes of learning important Separatist secrets. Unfortunately, Unduli's starship came under Separatist assault and was bordered by large numbers of droids. Though Unduli managed to defeat the droids, she was unprepared for the far greater adversary that had infiltrated the ship; Asajj Ventress. Ventress dueled both Unduli and Tano, holding them off whilst her secret ally, the Senate Commando Argyus betrayed his fellows and rescued Gunray. After receiving word of this, Ventress escaped the Jedi, who were left to explain the catastrophe to Master Yoda. Yoda was particularly disturbed by the betrayal of Argyus, as he felt it revealed that the Republic's enemies were everywhere. However, he supported Master Unduli's proposal that Master Kit Fisto move to recapture Gunray, his escape ship having been tracked, as the Nautolan's fleet was nearer to the viceroy's last known position. Fisto was largely led on a wild bantha chase however. Rather than recapturing Gunray, the Nautolan was forced to duel General Grievous and to watch his former Padawan, Nahdar Vebb, die at the cyborg's hands. After he escaped, Fisto reported to the Council in the persons of Mace Windu and Yoda. Yoda lamented that Vebb's death was largely the result of his own hubris and feared that in the war there was a danger of the Jedi losing the very essence of who they were. Dealing with pirates Skywalker and Kenobi later launched a mission to capture the heart of the Confederacy, Count Dooku, though they were unsuccessful. However, where Skywalker and Kenobi failed, lowly pirates succeeded and contacted the Chancellor's office demanding a reward in return for the Sith Lord. Yoda confirmed that the lightsaber handled by the head of the pirate organization, Hondo Ohnaka, was indeed his former apprentices. Under the advice of Senator Amidala, the Council sent Kenobi and Skywalker to confirm Dooku's capture, which they ultimately did. However, Ohnaka had them captured in addition to Dooku; in the hopes of garnering a further reward from the Republic. Though Skywalker and Kenobi ultimately escaped with the help of the Republic dignitaries sent to deliver the reward, it came at the expense of the respected Senator Kharrus' life, whilst Dooku managed to escape capture. Blue Shadow Virus Later, the Naboo contacted the Council and asked Masters Windu and Yoda to send two Jedi, specifically Kenobi and Skywalker due to their relations with the native Gungans, to help uncover a Separatist bio-lab believed to have been established on world. While the Jedi proved able to discover the lab and prepare its resident scientist Dr. Nuvo Vindi for trial, a deadly virus he had prepared, the Blue Shadow Virus, was released, infecting Senator Amidala and Ahsoka Tano. Fortunately, they were administered the rare antidote before the virus could claim them. Ryloth Later, when Master Windu led an assault on the planet Ryloth aimed at freeing the Twi'leki population from Separatist occupation, Yoda remained on Coruscant. However, the diminuitive Jedi Master acted as advisor to Windu and was involved in tactical discussions regarding how to capture the captial city of Lessu. Yoda counselled Windu that it was important that the Separatist leader Wat Tambor, who was responsible for the occupation of Ryloth, be captured to answer for his many war crimes. Ultimately, Windu agreed with Master Yoda and was able to capture the Separatist Council member at the conclusion of the Battle of Ryloth. Vjun Near the end of the war, Yoda journeyed to the planet Vjun after receiving a communication from Count Dooku, stating his intention to defect. Although Yoda was well aware of Dooku's treachery, he could not help but hope the Count's plea was sincere, and that his former student was, at last, trying to find his way home. .]] Taking Jedi Masters Maks Leem, Jai Maruk, and their Padawans Whie Malreaux and Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, Yoda traveled secretly to Vjun. However, along the way, Asajj Ventress tracked and captured the foursome, and unleashed new assassin droids. Killing Leem and Maruk, Ventress tried to destroy the space station to kill Yoda. The little green creature, using the help of his media doppleganger, destroyed Ventress' ship, allowing them to escape. Yoda rendezvoused with Dooku in Château Malreaux, and confronted the Sith Lord over his choice to join the dark side. Dooku attempted to convert Yoda, but the Jedi Master easily pushed aside Dooku's hollow promises. Instead, Yoda tried to persuade Dooku to rejoin the Jedi Order, and it appeared his words had a profound effect on Dooku. The unexpected intervention of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker hardened Dooku's resolve however, and Yoda was forced into a second duel with the Count. Both Yoda and Dooku survived, but each left the confrontation with much on their minds. Bpfasshi Dark Jedi crisis Early in 19 BBY, Yoda led a Jedi task force to confront the Dark Jedi crisis on the planet Bpfassh. A group of Bpfasshi Dark Jedi were responsible for a rampage of terror and destruction throughout the Bpfassh system and, indeed, the entire Sluis Sector. The task force was able to stop the insurrection and quell the uprising.''Star Wars: Rebellion'' video game Yoda then personally engaged the last of the Bpfasshi Dark Jedi, who survived the Jedi intervention and managed to escape, commandeering Jorj Car'das's smuggling ship, in a duel that would last a day and a half, before finally defeating him.Vision of the Future Or, so it seemed to be. Mortally wounded, the fallen Bpfasshi Jedi made it to the swamp planet Dagobah, where he died.Leland Chee's answer in Holocron Continuity Database questions At the site of the Dark Jedi's death formed a dark side nexus, becoming the Dark Side Cave.Heir to the Empire Battle of Coruscant Despite these dark sojourns, Yoda largely remained on Coruscant and coordinated the war effort on behalf of the Jedi. During the Battle of Coruscant, Yoda again rode his kybuck into battle, to support the forces of Captain Fordo with a dazzling display of mounted lightsaber combat. He eventually sent the creature back to the Temple, and continued to fight, side-by-side with Mace Windu, on foot. Despite their efforts, the Jedi were unable to prevent the capture of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine by General Grievous, though Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi later rescued him and killed Dooku in the process. With his hopes of converting his pupil back to the light dashed, Yoda set his focus on tracking down the last Sith Lord, though tensions between the Jedi High Council and the Office of the Supreme Chancellor were high.''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novelization In 19 BBY, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine appointed Anakin to the Jedi Council as his own representative. Again, the Council was hesitant about Skywalker's temperament but, in turn, acquiesced to the request. Yoda once more played a significant role in the young Jedi's ascension in the order, as they denied Anakin the rank of Jedi Master. During that discussion, the clones reported that the Wookiees were under attack and Yoda, having once been the planet's watchman, decided to venture to Kashyyyk to assist them.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Invasion of Kashyyyk .]] Yoda was quite skilled in the technique of battle meditation and would use this to some effect during the Battle of Kashyyyk, assisting the Wookiees and clones as they fought the Separatist army.Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy While Yoda was on Kashyyyk, Palpatine, now revealed as Darth Sidious, ordered the clones to execute Order 66, which meant the extermination of all Jedi. Yoda sensed his Jedi brethren being killed all over the galaxy and, coming to the only logical conclusion for so many concurrent deaths of his fellow Jedi, he suddenly realized, in one horrible instant, that the clone troopers were responsible. He was thus able to stop Commander Gree, his assistant, and his troops from assassinating him. With help from the Wookiees Chewbacca and Tarfful, Yoda, like fellow Jedi Quinlan Vos, survived and was able to escape to meet with another surviving Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. Dark revelations Yoda and Kenobi then went to the conquered Jedi Temple so they could reconfigure the emanating signal that was drawing Jedi survivors back to Coruscant into a trap. They disabled the deadly beacon after cutting through several clone troopers, and saw the Temple littered with the bodies of fallen Jedi, including younglings, who had been slaughtered with a lightsaber. , now in the hands of the Empire.]] The two soon learned that Anakin had taken the Sith name Darth Vader and fallen to the dark side and was the one who killed most of the Jedi. They agreed that the two Sith Lords must be destroyed. Yoda would remain on Coruscant to confront the newly crowned Emperor Palpatine in the Senate Building, while Obi-Wan would battle his former apprentice. Duel in the Senate As Palpatine waited for word from his apprentice, Yoda entered the office. Quickly dispatching Sidious' guards by Force-pushing them into the wall, Yoda confronted Palpatine, who seemed surprised at his survival and attacked Yoda with Force lightning. His disgust soon turned to delight as he realized his wish to fight the Jedi Grand Master had come true. Yoda quickly fought back with a Force push that sent the Sith Lord across the room and into his chair. As Palpatine tried to flee, Yoda jumped in front of him and pulled out his lightsaber. Palpatine then drew his lightsaber and so the duel began. Palpatine duel in the Grand Convocation Chamber.]] The duel moved into the Senate, where the two Force-users engaged in a saber duel on the Emperor's Podium. The two fought, with Sidious managing to gain the upper hand, but barely. The fight tore apart most of the Senate Chamber as Palpatine was trying to crush the Jedi Master by Force-pushing Senator podiums at him. The Grand Master of the Jedi Order and the Dark Lord of the Sith were counterpoised. As the duel progressed, Yoda grew weaker, while his opponent, Darth Sidious, grew stronger. He could not hold up much longer against the Dark Lord of the Sith and had to end the duel, and quickly. Yoda confronted Palpatine once again and Palpatine projected Force lightning at Yoda. The attack tore the lightsaber from Yoda's hand, therefore disarming him. Sidious almost had Yoda, but the Jedi Master managed to catch the lightning and begin to mold it. During the fight his vision pierced the veil of the dark side and he was able to see a glimpse of the future. What he might have seen was unclear, but one thing is certain—Yoda gained an insight that bore the hope for the galaxy and he could not risk dying there. Yoda continued to mold the Dark Lord's Force lightning until, in an explosion of the Force, Yoda returned the lightning to its source. The blast hurled them apart, ending the battle. Both Masters were able to grasp the edge of nearby Senate pods, with Sidious barely managing to right himself and achieve the high ground. Yoda, however, was unable to maintain his grasp, and fell down to the floor of the Senate Chamber. He fled and escaped through several service pipes, with his small size proving advantageous in this moment, and met up with Bail Organa, who hurried him away in his speeder as Yoda mused about his failure. The two left to the asteroid colony of Polis Massa. Exile (19 BBY—4 ABY) after battling Darth Sidious.]] In Polis Massa, Yoda communed with the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn, who accepted to train Yoda in secret Whill techniques he had learned after his death. He also regrouped with Kenobi, who had defeated but not killed Vader. Kenobi brought with him a badly injured Amidala, who was treated in Polis Massa. Although Amidala birthed twins, Luke and Leia, she died soon afterwards. Yoda decided that the babies were strong in the Force. When returning to the ''Tantive IV with Bail Organa and reuniting with Obi-Wan Kenobi, he decided that Luke and Leia—the Skywalker children—should be hidden from Darth Vader and the Emperor in unsuspecting locations. Other than the ancient Jedi Master, only the Organas, the Lars, and Kenobi would know of their placement. He would also tell Obi-Wan another secret—an old friend, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, had found the way in which to retain one's identity after death, a skill he would teach both of them. Yoda would play a role he had not taken on in centuries: that of an apprentice. During the Great Jedi Purge, Yoda stowed away aboard an automated Polis Massan-registered barge that was transporting grain to starving inhabitants of the ex-Separatist world of Sluis Van. The ship briefly dropped out of hyperspace near the planet Dagobah. Undetected and unrecorded, Yoda launched his escape pod and landed on the swamp planet. He would hide there during the Galactic Civil War. Yoda then healed badly wounded Jorj Car'das, a victim of the now deceased survivor of the Bpfasshi Dark Jedi insurrection. After revived Car'das left Dagobah, Yoda made his home near the Dark Side Cave, which, in addition to the massive number of lifeforms (which masked his presence in the Living Force), counteracted his presence in the light side. Yoda's imprint on the Force was hidden, as was his sanctuary from the Emperor's sinister agents. Moreover, Dagobah was one of the thirty-seven planets erased from the Jedi Archives, further ensuring his anonymity. At some point, he encountered the Children, a group of cannibals whose parents had been part of a Republic survey team that became stranded on the planet decades earlier. For some reason, he became greatly feared by the Children, who called him the "Imp".Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger , his new home, with little enthusiasm.]] Shortly afterwards, Qu Rahn went to Dagobah and was taught many skills by the old master. Before the Battle of Hoth, Tash and Zak Arranda would also encounter Yoda. It was during these years that the diminutive being developed a taste for rootleaf stew. One day around 0 BBY, Jorj Car'das suddenly showed up on Dagobah, violently demanding that Yoda put his failing health right. Yoda simply took his blaster and the beckon call from his ship and flung them into the swamp, then berated Car'das for wasting the gift he had been given. He also told Car'das that he couldn't help him any further, since he was busy preparing for the most important training he would ever lead. Car'das realized he was so embarrassed by his actions that he couldn't return to his group, so he fled to Exocron, where Yoda had indicated he might receive help from the Aing-Tii monks. At some point during his exile, Alliance historian Major Arhul Hextrophon discovered Yoda's whereabouts and traveled to Dagobah to find him. Yoda originally intended to wipe his mind but in the end decided against it, since it was not the Jedi way to cause pain and suffering—in this case, through the loss of memory. Hextrophon was instead made to swear not to reveal his existence. He erased the records which led him to Yoda in the first place, and apart from keeping logs in his private journal, it is believed he kept his word.The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook The next Skywalker .]] When Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker, arrived on Dagobah, Yoda reluctantly agreed to train him in the ways of the Force. He expressed caution, though, as he sensed in Luke traits similar to his father and judged him too old for training. The experienced Jedi Master summed up Luke Skywalker's Jedi training to fit in the limited time they could afford. However, prior to finishing his instruction, Luke chose to leave Dagobah without completing his training in order to confront Darth Vader at Cloud City above Bespin and save his friends. Yoda and the spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi attempted to convince him to stay, thinking Luke ready to face neither Vader nor the revelation to come. Skywalker promised to come back in order to complete his training. Obi-Wan was concerned about this decision, telling Yoda that Luke was their last hope. Yoda quickly reminded Kenobi that hope still remained in the person of Leia Organa, Luke's sister.Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Death .]] When Luke returned a year later, Yoda had grown sick and weak, and knew his death was imminent. He informed Luke that his training was complete, but that his final test would be to face Darth Vader. He proceeded to confirm that Darth Vader was his true father. With his final breaths, Yoda struggled to tell Luke his final words: "Luke. There is another Skywalker." Yoda then died and dissipated as he became one with the Force. At the celebration after the Battle of Endor, Luke would look upon the specters of Yoda, Obi-Wan, and his redeemed father. Legacy Doubtlessly, Yoda was one of the most gifted Force users in the history of the Jedi Order, but aside from his mastery of the Force, his noticeable attributes were leadership and a very long lifespan. With almost a millennium to live, Yoda was able to establish himself as the most venerated Jedi Master throughout the entire Order - a status that would remain solely his for centuries until the fall of the Republic. As the reigning Grand Master for many centuries, Yoda had essentially become the "face" of the Jedi. As Etain Tur-Mukan mused, "Yoda was the Jedi Order" itself, making it impossible to criticize him without sounding blasphemous. Ironically, in this regard, Yoda had more in common with his Sith counterpart, Palpatine (Darth Sidious) than he realized. As Chancellor Palpatine was regarded as the vital and infallible leader of the Galactic Republic, then so too was Master Yoda the vital and infallible leader of the Jedi Order. Thus, neither Yoda or Palpatine could be criticized without their critics being automatically discredited and regarded with suspicion. After his death at the age of 900 years old, Yoda retained his individuality in the Force. As a so-called Force ghost, he would look down on Leia and the Solo twins when they were first born. His teachings would become the basis for what Luke taught his New Jedi Order. Since Yoda's teachings to Luke were rushed, most teachings of the Jedi Order were lost until the New Jedi Order began to find ancient holocrons or in some cases, libraries like the one on Ossus. Personality and traits on his hand.]] To his students, the elfin luminary Yoda could appear as either very strict or like a grandfatherly figure, testing them to mental and physical extremes one moment and showing warmth the next. Students often strongly disagreed with him at first, but gradually came to understand his attitudes. Among his colleagues on the Jedi Council, he was known to have a penchant for mischief and practical jokes. He would also sneak candies into young Jedi's tunics when they were unaware. To all of them, he was the humble Yoda, who offered enlightened leadership and epitomized the ideals of the Jedi Order; a grandmaster of that august body, he was widely known as a sage instructor. .]] Yoda spoke an unusual version of Basic. He usually tended to place verbs (especially auxiliaries) after the object and subject (an object-subject-verb format). An example of Yoda's speech pattern: "When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good you will not." ( ) Most agreed that this pattern of speech was convoluted, and while it seems as though others of his species (e.g. Yaddle) had the same penchant for rearranging sentences, not all of them did (e.g. Vandar Tokare). Yoda walked with the aid of a cane later in life, although he was capable of throwing it aside and moving nimbly while using the Force. One of his canes was a gift from the Wookiees. His rare gimer stick cane contained nutrients that could sustain him were he to chew on it. He also used a hoverchair for moving around the Temple quickly and more efficiently. Another item unique to Master Yoda was a blissl, an instrument similar to a pan flute, which he wore around his neck while on Dagobah. During the Clone Wars, he would often make use of a kybuck given to him by a Woolwarricca princess from Kashyyyk as a gift. Powers and abilities overpowering Force lightning with his bare hands.]] Considered the greatest Jedi Master of the era by many, Yoda was one of, if not the most highly skilled user of the Jedi arts and the Force in the history of the galaxy. Indeed the Grand Master demonstrated the ability to effortlessly disarm the powerful Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress with a simple gesture. In addition, Master Yoda was capable of easily manipulating individuals such as Captain Typho and enter into the minds of others and decipher their thoughts with great precision. Despite his small stature, Yoda was capable of extreme telekinetic feats, such as lifting enormous objects with the Force, including two C-9979 landing craft. He was also a master practioner of the Force Push and Force Wave powers, using them to an extreme degree during the Battle of Coruscant. Master Yoda was also adept at the saber throw, as demonstrated in his return to the Jedi Temple during the Great Jedi Purge. His skill with Force Valor gave him the surge of power required to perform the demanding acrobatic maneuvers of Ataru and overcome the infirmities of old age. In addition to his powers in the Force, Yoda was an expert practitioner in lightsaber combat, one of the greatest duelists of all time. Although a master of all forms, his preferred choice was Form IV (Ataru), a form which he mastered to its highest degree, as it enabled him to overcome the limitations of his height and reach. He was an exceptional swordsman, displaying amazing speed and dexterity, leaping through the air and twirling as he battered at an opponent's defenses.Labyrinth of Evil Much of his lightsaber combat relied on jumps and acrobatics, some possibly aided by the Force. He carried a green short-bladed lightsaber which, unlike others, possessed an ignition button that also acted as a clip. This lightsaber suited him better since he was so small. Unlike most other Jedi of his era, Master Yoda possessed the knowledge of how to create Jedi holocrons. The diminutive Jedi Master was known to have created at least one holocron through which he discussed various aspects of the Jedi Code. This particular holocron was rescued by Jax Pavan during Vader's attack on the Jedi Temple. Indeed, Yoda's powers striked awe even in the Dark Jedi Beldorion, who grouped him among three elite Jedi Masters, along with Thon and Nomi Sunrider who had lived several millennia earlier than him. Beldorion considered the trio to be truely great as they were prodigiously talented in the Force, and in particular, in the directing of pure light side energies. Yoda was even able to win battles by lifting the morale of thousands of companions while simultaneously dampening the spirits of thousands of his opponents, using a valued Force technique called battle meditation. Given his reputation as a warrior, his very presence on the battlefield was enough to raise the spirits of the Republic Army. He could dissipate and deflect Force lightning with his bare hands, an ability few but the greatest of Jedi could perform. Master Yoda was also able to foresee events with a clarity perhaps only rivaled by Darth Sidious, and in addition, could feel the deaths of individual people and identify them from untold distances. Due to his training with Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda had the power to retain his identity after becoming one with the Force. These skills, in particular, showed a far more profound knowledge of the Force than most Jedi Masters or Sith Lords possessed; indeed, during their encounter on Vjun, Count Dooku noted that should Yoda ever fall to the dark side, his powers unleashed would be capable of annihilating even Darth Sidious. Yoda was a contributor to the highest level of Jedi strategy, and was also a diplomat comparable to Mace Windu. As such, many of the sage's missions during the Clone Wars were diplomatic in nature; though many, as in the case of his missions to Vjun and Rugosa, ultimately descended into battle. Behind the scenes was created as a test during the animation process for Episode III.]] Yoda was voiced by Frank Oz in the Star Wars films. In the original trilogy and The Phantom Menace, he was realized as a puppet (controlled by Oz). Yoda's appearance was originally designed by British makeup artist Stuart Freeborn, who based Yoda's face partly on his own and partly on Albert Einstein's. In The Phantom Menace the actor Warwick Davis played Yoda for scenes where the character was required to walk. Rendered with computer animation in Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith, Yoda appeared in ways not previously possible, including his participation in elaborate fight scenes. However, Yoda's first appearance as a completely CG-rendered image was in The Phantom Menace, in the scene at the close of the film where he talks with Obi-Wan about his & Anakin's futures. For the radio dramatizations of Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi, he was voiced by veteran character actor John Lithgow. Tom Kane provided Yoda's voice for both the Clone Wars animated series and The Clone Wars 3D series, as well as many video game incarnations: Jedi Power Battles, Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds, Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing, Jedi Starfighter, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike, Star Wars: Battlefront, Star Wars: Battlefront II, Star Wars: Republic Commando and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. During filming of Attack of the Clones, director George Lucas played a prank on actor Christopher Lee by placing vampire fangs on a prop Yoda during shooting of the climactic lightsaber duel. This was a tongue-in-cheek reference to Lee's career of playing the famous vampire Dracula in the British Hammer Horror films of the 1960s-70s. The vampire Yoda can be seen on a segment of the documentary features on the Attack of the Clones DVD. There is some uncertainty as to the precise number of toes that Yoda actually has (at least canonically), as the depiction of this anatomical feature is inconsistent between different films, alternately numbering three, four and even five toes. For more, see the article on Yoda's species. Yoda's popularity is such that the comedy musician, "Weird Al" Yankovic, parodied the song "Lola" with a version called "Yoda" included on the album ''Dare to Be Stupid'' (1985). More recently, the Great Luke Ski parodied the song "YMCA" by the Village People with a version called "Y.O.D.A." included on the albums Fanboys ‘n Da Hood (1996) and Carpe Dementia (1999). Producer/Director Mel Brooks lampooned the character of Yoda in his 1987 movie, Spaceballs. Brooks portrayed a diminutive character named Yogurt who specialized in manipulating a magical energy known as the Schwartz. Yoda also made a cameo in ''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'', voiced by Eric Jacobson. In the manga/anime Yu Yu Hakushô, in the Three Kings Saga, one of Yomi's (Kurama's old ally) advisers is a tiny youkai with long ears called Yoda, who evens speaks like the subject. This Yoda would eventually work commenting the Dark Tournament. Yoda also appears in the hip hop Yoda music video, which can be accessed via the Revenge of the Sith DVD when you go to the Options Menu, highlight the THX logo, and press 11-wait for the pause-then press 3-wait for the pause-and finally press 8. To get the animation team back in shape for their work on Episode III, Rob Coleman and his team replaced the footage of the Episode I Yoda puppet with their Episode III digital model as a test to see how far they could push his usual performance boundaries. This footage worked its way into the DVD, where it can be see as part of "The Chosen One" featurette on Disc 2 of Revenge of the Sith. The footage has not yet been incorporated into a DVD release of The Phantom Menace.http://www.starwars.com/hyperspace/member/episode-iii/bts/setdiary/news20050921.html Original concepts showed Yoda as being blue instead of his green color that we all know today, and he is depicted as being blue in The Empire Strikes Back novelization and the Marvel Comics adaptation of the movie. Furthermore, in Star Wars 42 (published before the ESB movie), Yoda seems to be a tiny creature that can comfortably sit on mushrooms. The name Yoda may be derived from "Yoddha", the Sanskrit word for "warrior." The name may also be connected to the Hebrew ידע(Pronounced: "Yodea"), meaning "He knows" or "One who knows". Additionally some believe the name might also be a reference to the teachings of Yoga, an ancient eastern mind, body and spiritual practice that influenced many vital energy based martial art forms in the far east, such as Tai Chi, and almost certainly inspired many of the concepts and abilities demonstrated by both light and dark side Force users in Star Wars. Yoda is also a Japanese name. In some foreign dubs of the films, Yoda's bizarre manner of speaking has not been translated. In Before the Storm, Luke Skywalker tells Han Solo that when he first met Yoda, he was a hermit on Dagobah for a hundred years or more. This conflicts with the movie storyline which shows that Yoda was on Dagobah for no more than 22 years when Luke first met him. Heir to the Empire and Vision of the Future describes how Yoda followed a Dark Jedi from Bpfassh to Dagobah and killed him on the planet. After Revenge of the Sith novelization (which hints that Yoda had never been on Dagobah before his exile) was published, it has been suggested the battle occurred shortly after the exile. In Star Wars Insider 98 Leland Chee wrote that the location of the battle is no longer considered part of continuity but that it is possible that a mortally wounded Dark Jedi died on the planet after having fought Yoda elsewhere. However, this theory has not been confirmed yet. Appearances * * * * *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' / comic / novel / junior novel *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars Republic 36: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Full of Surprises'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / novel / comic / junior novel * *''Precipice'' *''Machines of War'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' * *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' * * * * * * * * *''Only the Force'' *''Duel'' *''Star Wars Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' * * * * *''Shatterpoint'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 1: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 2: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 2: Slave Traders of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''The Hive'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' * *''Deep Forest'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * * * *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic / novel / junior novel *''Evil Eyes'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' * *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Death Star'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back '' novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Heir to the Empire'' *''The Last Command'' *''Jedi Search'' * Firestorm}} *''Before the Storm'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' }} Non-canon appearances *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' * * *''Star Wars: Epic Duels'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' Sources * * *''Design An Alien'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Insider 79'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The Dark Forces Saga'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' }} Notes and references }} See also *E3-standard starship lifeboat, Yoda's escape pod for his exile to Dagobah *Yoda's hut *Yoda's kybuck *Yoda's quarters *Yoda's species *"Yoda", a song by "Weird Al" Yankovic External links * * *Yoda on Soulcalibur Wiki * |years=22 BBY –4 ABY |before=Mace Windu |after=Unknown }} Category:Dagobah residents Category:Grand Masters Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Jedi Council members Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi Purge survivors Category:Jedi Watchmen Category:Males Category:Members of Yoda's species Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi High Council members Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Masters bg:Йода de:Yoda es:Yoda fr:Yoda hr:Yoda it:Yoda ja:ヨーダ hu:Yoda nl:Yoda no:Yoda pl:Yoda pt:Yoda ro:Yoda ru:Йода fi:Yoda sv:Yoda